How Cliché
by Princess Ame
Summary: A TalaOc story oneshot. Tala's obsessed with the nieghbor, Mizuki. What happens when she finds him in her garden? And what about her no-good boyfriend. Story is better than summary.


Character's

Character's

Kai (17)

Tyson (16)

Rick (18)

Lee (17)

Max (16)

Rei (17)

Kevin (15)

Joseph (15)

Bryan (17)

Tala (17)

Johnny (18)

Enrique (17)

Oliver (17)

Hilary (16)

Miriam (17)

Mariah (16)

Julia (17)

The OC's

Mizuki, 17, long black hair and silver eyes. Main Character

Isamu, 17, Miyous boy, name means courage, bravery. Pale blond hair, dark grey eyes

Kaito, 18, Mizukis boy, name means sea, ocean. Shaggy, blue hair and pale blue eyes

Yori, 2, name means Trust, Mizuki's dog/wolf. Large white dog/wolf, with gold eyes

Miyou, name means beautiful sun, 17, mid-back black hair, gold eyes. Main Character's twin

Pairings

Kai / Lee

Tyson / Hilary

Rick / Mariah

Kevin / Joseph

Max / Miriam

Rei / Bryan

Julia / Johnny

Enrique / Oliver

Mizuki / Kaito

Miyou / Isamu

Tala glanced out the window. He noticed the girl from next door was out playing with her dog again. He smiled a rare smile as he watched the girl run around with the large white dog.

"Yori!" He could hear her soft spoken voice all the way in here. He could hear her giggle and laugh as her dog jumped around her, licking her all over. The black haired girl tripped over the wiggling mass of white that was her dog, and fell. She sat, shocked before busting out laughing and hugging Yori. Tala's smile grew. Sure, the girl didn't even know he existed, but whenever he saw her he had the urge to smile. Not once has he ever talked to her, but he still knew a lot about her. Like her name was Mizuki, beautiful moon, her sister's name was Miyou, beautiful sun, and her dogs name was Yori, trust. He knew she was 17, the same age as him. And that she lived with her grandmother and twin sister. He knew that her parents had died when she was seven. He also knew that she loved beyblading, especially team blading with her sister. What he didn't know was why he was so…infatuated, I guess you could say, with her. It's not like he had any feelings, Boris and his Biovolt had made sure of that. But still, he wanted to get to know her, talk to her.

"Yori!!" Tala was snapped out of his thoughts; he turned his attention back to Mizuki. He saw that she had been joined by her boyfriend Kaito. Tala narrowed his eyes, and tried to figure out what was going on when he noticed Mizuki was yelling at Yori to stop. He was crouched down and snarling like he was about to pounce on Kaito and rip him apart. 'Good boy' Tala thought, smirking.

"Tala?" Tala turned to see his friends staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. 'First that prick shows up and disrupts my watching Mizuki. Now these assholes have the nerve to try to talk to m--wait! I just sounded like a stalker, didn't I? Damn…' Tala had the whole little conversation in his head, forgetting that his friends were still watching him. They; Tyson, Kai, Julia, Rei, Max, Bryan, Miriam, Enrique, Joseph, Kevin, Johnny, Lee, Mariah, Oliver, Hilary and Rick; all exchanged glances.

"Um, Tala? Are you alright?" Bryan asked, giving his best friend a strange look. Tala shook his head, clearing his mind, and stood.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking. I'm gonna go to my room." He said, turning and leaving the room full of couples. 'Wonder if anyone else noticed that I'm the only person in this house still sleeping by himself.' Tala thought, disappearing into the dark den that was his room.

Tala looked around, highly cautious. 'Damn, I'm so screwed if I get caught.' The red-head thought, climbing over the chain-link fence. He lowered himself onto the ground, and carefully made his way through the garden. He looked at all the pretty flowers, taking in the sweet aroma. He stopped by the pale pink orchids, reaching out to softly stroke a petal before continuing on through the garden. He continued on making a few more stops at the flowers he liked the best, before stopping in front of his favorite. He had come back to the orchids, just like he always did. Petting the different blossoms, he smiled. A small smile but it was still there. 'Flowers? Ha, what am I? A girl?' He thought.

"Hello." Tala spun around, eyes wide. There stood Mizuki, eyebrow raised and fighting a smile. She stood there holding a dark brown basket with a teal ribbon wrapped around the handle. She was wearing a dark blue jean skirt down to about mid-thigh and a white t-shirt, with white flip-flops. Her black hair was pulled up into a long pony tail.

Tala stood, frozen to the spot, like a deer in head lights. His eyes slowly dragged down then back up her body, meeting her bright sliver ones. Tala blushed lightly and tore his gaze away from the girl. He saw that the fence was close by. After a second he took off, leaping over the fence, and fleeing into his house. Mizuki stood there, staring after the flustered red-head. She looked back to the spot where he was just standing, noticing a branch of orchid blossoms were swaying gently. She walked forward, grasping one of the blossoms in her hand, plucking it from the branch. She brought the flower to her nose, breathing deeply. She pulled away the flower and smiled.

The girl walked around her garden, picking a few flowers and placing them into her basket. She went to the vegetable and fruit part of her garden, choosing some of the best to put in her basket. By the time she was done, her basket was overflowing with delicious vegetables and fruits; carrots, potatoes, green beans, strawberries, among many others. She went back to the orchids. She stared at them for a few moments, selecting 4 or 5 branches of blossoms. Turning, with the basket on her arm and the branches in her hands she made her way back to her house. She reached the back door and carefully held the branches in one hand as she opened the door with the other.

"Granma! I'll be back later!" Mizuki called, pushing Yori back into the house with her foot.

"No you can't come, Yori." Mizuki said, closing the door. She made her way around her house to the house next door. She climbed up the porch steps and walked up to the door. Mizuki placed her basket on the ground next to the door, hidden by the wall. The black haired girl switched the flowers to the left arm and knocked on the door with her right hand. She waited, and a few seconds later a short, greened hair kid opened the door. Mizuki and he stared at each other awhile, the silence lengthening.

"Kev, baby? Who's at the door?" Another green haired kid came up behind the first one.

"Oh, hello. You're from next door right?" Mizuki nodded.

"I'm Joseph, this is Kevin." The second boy, Joseph, said.

"Um, hi. I'm Mizuki." Mizuki said, smiling softly when she saw Joseph grip Kevin's hand.

Kevin nodded, "Um, Is there something we can't help you with?" he asked, eyeing the flowers in the girls' arms.

"Oh yes! Isn't there a tall red-headed boy that lives here?" Kevin and Joseph nodded.

"His name's Tala." Mizuki smirked, "I thought so…" She noticed the confused looks, and shook her head.

"Will you please get him?" Kevin and Joseph exchange glances, grinning at each other. Joseph turned and disappeared into the house, leaving Mizuki and Kevin alone.

"Come on in." Kevin said, stepping to the side. Mizuki smiled and picked up the basket. She walked into the house, and waited in the main hall with Kevin. It didn't take long before Joseph appeared with Tala behind him. When Tala saw it was Mizuki there, he froze. Joseph nodded to Kevin, and then turned to Mizuki.

"It was nice to meet you Mizuki. Please come by again." Mizuki nodded, not taking her silver eyes off the now blushing Tala. Joseph and Kevin shared another grin and disappeared into a door way. The same door way that had a sixteen pairs of eyes peeking out of it.

"Hey." Mizuki whispered.

"Um, Hi…" Tala replied. They stood there for a few very awkward seconds.

"Um, Tala? These are for you." Mizuki said, blushing slightly as she held out the orchids. Tala blushed redder, and took the flowers. He stared at them before looking back at Mizuki.

She smiled, "Did you know they are my favorite flowers?" Tala shook his head. Mizuki frowned, hoping for an answer.

Tala noticed, "They are mine too." He said, looking away from the girl. Mizuki looked at Tala, surprised before grinning.

"Really? How funny." She said, chuckling.

Tala smiled slightly, "Yea…" He noticed the basket on the floor, overflowing with fruits and vegetables.

"What's that for?" He asked, nodding towards the basket. Mizuki followed his gazed and smiled. Picking up the basket, she made her way to the door where everyone was hiding behind. She flung open the door, causing 7 of the 16 people to fall. She grinned, and held out the basket to Rei.

"These are for you guys. The stuff's from my garden." She said, smiling.

Rei took the basket, "Thanks. Wow, these look really good. You grew this all yourself?" He asked, looking through the basket.

Mizuki nodded, "Yep, but if you don't believe me, ask Tala. He's been in my garden enough to know." She said, smirking and causing Tala's face to grow redder.

"Do you want to stay for supper, Mizuki?!" A brunette asked, jumping into Mizuki's face.

"Whoa Hilary, get out of the poor girls face." A blunette said, pulling Hilary away.

"I'm Miriam." She said.

Mizuki smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Mizuki and yes, I loved to stay for dinner."

Rei nodded, "Well, I'm Rei. And I better go start dinner." Mizuki watched him leave.

"Mizuki? I'm Max! You seem really nice!!" A blond said really fast. Miriam smiled and shook her head. "Please excuse my boyfriend. He's currently high off his butt on sugar."

Mizuki giggled, "Hi Max." Max grinned, "Well do you want to meet everyone else?" Mizuki nodded, "Sure."

"That's Bryan, Rei's boyfriend. That's Kai and Rick. That's Tyson, Hilary's boyfriend and that's Oliver. That's Enrique, Oliver's boyfriend, but be careful around him. Given the chance he'll try to seduce you. That's Julia, and her boyfriend Johnny. That's Lee, Kai's boyfriend and Mariah, Rick's girlfriend. And you've already met Joseph, Kevin and, of course Tala." Max said, pointing to everyone. Mizuki smiled and said hello to everyone.

"So Mizuki, you live next door?" Mariah asked.

"Yep. I live with my twin sister, Miyou and my grandmother, Kaede. Oh, and Yori." Mizuki replied.

"Yori?" Lee asked.

"Oh that's my dog wolf hybrid. You know the large mass of whiteness you've might've seen in my back yard." Mizuki said.

"Oh…" Lee replied.

"Hey Mizuki, do you beyblade?" Tyson asked.

"Yea, actually I do. I love to beyblade. Kind of like an obsession. But I'm kind of bad at it, Miyou's better. But she views blading as a game. Something you do when you're bored, but of course she's very talented at it." Mizuki said, rolling her eyes.

"What's your twin like?" Miriam asked.

Mizuki frowned a bit, "She's fun, athletic, and smart. She's very popular at school because of her gold eyes and bright personality."

"What about you?" Kai asked, cracking an eye open to look at the girl.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of popular. But I don't like the attention as much as she does. In fact I find it down right annoying. I love to sketch, paint, play in the garden, ran around with Yori, beyblade and be with friends who actually like me for me, not because my sister is this big powerful person." Mizuki said, sighing.

"Well, you'll fit in with us real good." Rick said, grinning. Mizuki looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked. Bryan smirked and replied for him.

"Rick means, we have our hooks in you now, so don't think this'll be the last time you'll ever talk to us. Besides, Tala seems to like you." Everyone turned to look at the red-head, standing behind Mizuki. He was playing with the blossoms on one of the branches and smiling softly. Mizuki smiled and reached out, touching Tala's arm.

"Huh?" He asked, rabidly blinking his eyes.

"Never mind them Tala. Let's go put those flowers in some water." Mizuki said, smiling up at Tala. He nodded and let Mizuki pull him out of the room.

"Hey, does anyone else notice how Tala's acting? It's so unTala like." Mariah said, her gold eyes flashing with trouble. Miriam, Julia and Hilary looked at each other, and were by Mariah's side instantly. They bent together, whispering something.

"Girls…" Lee said in a warning tone.

The girls looked up and grinned, "Yes?" they asked in unison.

"Stay out of peoples business." Kai said, pushing away from the wall and turned and made his way up the stairs. Lee quickly stood up and followed.

"C'mon Kev." Joseph said, grabbing the teen and dragging him away.

Bryan stood up, "I'm going to check up on Rei." He said, disappearing into the same door Rei, Tala and Mizuki disappeared into. Johnny wrapped an arm around Julia and they left the room too. Oliver walked out the room, towards the drawing room and Enrique followed. Tyson yawned and grabbed Hilary, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled and hugged Tyson. They immediately started making out. Rick and Miriam rolled theirs eyes, and walked out of the room. Max, noticing his girlfriend and Mariah's boyfriend had left, nudged Mariah and nodded to the door they left through. They quickly followed their loved ones, leaving Tyson and Hilary alone.

"So, Tala. Were you happy to see me?" Mizuki asked, following Tala up to his room. They had just left Rei in the kitchen with Bryan. Tala felt his cheeks redden a bit, but didn't answer. He carefully held the vase full of orchids and water, and walked through the hall towards his room. Mizuki followed, frustrated with the fact that Tala refused to talk to her. Ever since they left the living room where everyone was, he didn't say anything to her. Tala held the vase in one arm, and opened his door. He disappeared into the darkness, and Mizuki peaked into the dark room. She timidly followed, trying to see in the dark. The only light came from where she left the door open. She had taken a few feet into the room, but she couldn't see anything.

"Tala?" she called into the dark. SLAM Mizuki jumped when the door behind her slammed shut.

"Tala! Where are you? I can't see…" She said, starting to get freaked.

"Are you scared?" Mizuki shivered when she felt the warm breath in her ear.

"A little…" She whispered. She leaned back, her back connecting with a warm, hard body. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Why did you bring me those flowers?" Tala asked, his breath running down Mizuki's neck.

"Uh, I um… I thought y-you'd… like them." Mizuki said, stumbling over her words. She waited for Tala to say something else. Seconds turned into minutes.

"Tal-ahhh…" Mizuki was interrupted by a lip of lips attaching themselves to her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving Tala more of her neck to attack. Tala's lips slowly trailed up Mizuki's neck to her cheek. She turned to face Tala, and their lips met. Mizuki draped her arms around Tala's neck as his arms tightened around her waist. Mizuki felt Tala's tongue slide across her bottom lip, and parted her lips, granting him accesses. His tongue had just met hers when they heard someone knock on Tala's door. They parted and fixed their clothes. Tala opened the door and Rei stood there.

"Hey guys, dinners done." He said, smiling when saw their flushed, panting state. Mizuki rubbed her cheeks and followed Rei. Tala followed Mizuki, reaching out to twist some of her hair around his long slim finger. She felt the tug and looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Tala's ice blue ones. She smiled and reached back to grasp his hand in hers. They reached the dining room and let go of each others hand.

"Hey guys!" Mariah said, appearing and dragging Mizuki over to an empty seat between Miriam and Julia. Pushing Mizuki down into the seat, Mariah sat on Julia's other side. The girls sat and began talking. (The order is Kai-Lee-Rei-Bryan-Tala-Rick-Max-Tyson-Joseph-Kevin-Oliver-Enrique-Johnny-Mariah-Julia-Mizuki-Mariam-Hilary around a circular table) Everyone was talking and eating, laughing and having fun.

"Ew!! Tyson! Try chewing the food!" Hilary yelled, causing everyone to bust out laughing.

Bam! Bam! Bam! "Mizuki!!" Mizuki froze when she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Oh no! I forgot. Um, I'm sorry guys. I got to go." Mizuki said, standing up and racing to the door. "Bye!" She called, disappearing out the door.

"What was that about?" Enrique asked. He looked confused. Nobody answered; they were listening to the male voice outside.

"What. The. Fuck!! You were over here?! So, you blew me off for a bunch of snotty beybladers? Bitch!!" Smack everyone jumped up when they heard the smack. Racing to the door, they found Mizuki already being pulled to a car that held a girl that looked just like, except for the gold eyes, a boy with pale blond hair and grey eyes and a few others. The boy, Kaito, threw Mizuki in the car and got in himself. The car started up and disappeared into the night. They turned to looked at Tala, who scowled and stalked off to his room.

"Hey Mizuki!" Mizuki turned away from the plants she was tending to with Miyou. She saw Mariah and everyone else from last night by the fence.

"Hey guys!" Mizuki said, standing and walking over to them. Miyou stood and followed.

"What happened to your face?" A cold voice asked. Mizuki's eyes found Tala's.

"Nothing Tala, I just tripped walking off the porch last night." Mizuki replied, reaching up to touch the large bruise on her cheek. She sent a glare over her shoulder at Miyou. Miyou shrugged and walked forward to stand beside Mizuki.

"Hey. I'm Miyou, Mizuki's sister." A few said hellos, but everyone was mostly focused on watching Tala and Mizuki as they stared each other down.

"I need to talk to you." Tala finally said, grabbing the top of the fence and vaulting over. He landed in front to Mizuki, who nodded and turned walking to her house. Everyone just watched them leave.

"What now?" Enrique asked. Kai looked at Miyou.

"You. What happened to Mizuki?" Kai said his voice cold and menacing. Miyou glared at him.

"The names MI-you, so get it right. And if you want info, you gotta get it from Mizuki." Miyou said, turning to walk away but was stopped by Kai grabbing her collar and pulling her close.

"I will ask one more time. What. Happened. To. Mizuki?" He growled, threateningly. Miyou snorted.

"Fine, let me go and I'll tell you." Kai released Miyou.

"Her boyfriend, Kaito, did it. He's an abusive ass." She said, disgusted.

"Why doesn't she break up with him?" Rei asked loudly, trying to be heard over the gasps from the girls.

"He won't let her. Every time she works up the nerve to, he does something to stop her. I want to help her but I, there's nothing I can do." Miyou said quietly. Everyone looked at each other, sad that their new friend was in so much pain and that there was nothing they could do…

"Well, maybe Tala might change that." Kai said.

Mizuki opened the door to her bedroom. The walls were a pale grey and the ceiling was a darker grey; her carpet was a plush white. She had a black platform bed with silver and black sheets, blankets, and pillows. She had a dark wood desk in a corner, her laptop and school books sitting on it. A dresser, with an ipod deck and ipod sitting on top, was against the wall next to an open door leading to a closet. There were two black butterfly chairs in the other corner of her room, a black folding screen with white, paper like screens were behind them and the chairs were piled with clothes, a purse, a bookbag, and different random items. Through out the room there was randomly placed, Asian themed pots, vases and items.

Mizuki sighed, walking to her bed and sitting down. She watched Tala shut the door and walk over to her, sitting down beside her. They sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Mizuki opened her mouth to say something but Tala got there first.

"Why?" He whispered, looking at his hands.

"Why what?" Mizuki asked. Tala's head shot up.

"Why did you let me kiss you? Why did you kiss me back?" He said coldly. Mizuki glanced at him and looked away. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly. He opened his eyes and noticed the stars on the ceiling.

"I'm… I-I don't know…" Mizuki whispered, eyes watering. Tala's eyes slid from the ceiling to Mizukis face. He reached out and grasped Mizuki's chin, gently turning her head to face him. His other hand softly cupped the bruised cheek. He ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

"Why do stay with him, when he always does this to you?" Tala asked quietly.

"I don't know…"

"You could have someone so much better. Someone that wouldn't hurt you, someone that would treat you better than he did. I would treat you so much better than he ever would…" Tala said, leaning forward so his forehead met Mizuki's and he could stare clearly into her eyes.

"Tala…" Tala pressed his lips against Mizuki's. The hand holding her chin drop to her waist, as her hands came to his chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. They pulled apart, panting slightly and staring into each others eyes.

"How cliché." They turned to see a smirking figure by the door.

"Kaito!" Mizuki said, jumping up. Kaito's smirk disappeared as his face distorted into a scowl.

"God dammit, Mizuki. You're such a slut! Throwing yourself at anyone. Don't I mean anything to you?" Kaito yelled, stalking to stand in front of Mizuki. When she looked away and didn't answer, Kaito raised his hand to slap her. A hand shot out and grasped Kaito's wrist.

"Don't. Touch her." Tala growled, pushing Kaito away.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaito asked, standing up and glaring at Tala.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that Mizuki's done with you, so get." Tala replied, nonchalant. Kaito's eyes narrowed.

"Ha, like I'm just going throw away my bitch." Kaito said, his mouth forming a twisted grin. Tala's body tensed, his fists clenching. Kaito pounced, throwing punches at Tala. The red-head smirked and dodged everything, kneeing Kaito in the stomach. Kaito hit the floor, gasping for air. He struggled to his feet and tried to hit Tala again, but Tala was faster. He struck Kaito in the face with his fist, knocking the boy to the floor. Kaito pushed himself up, wiping the blood from his lip. He scowled and shot a looked at Mizuki, who had crawled across her bed and watched the fight with silent tears running down the face.

"Hn, she's not worth it. You can have her." Kaito said, climbing to his feet and stumbling to the door.

"Your wrong, she is worth it." Tala said his eyes still on Mizuki.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Like I said before, 'How cliché'" He said, disappearing through the door. Tala walked forward, dropping to his knees in front of Mizuki. He cupped her cheek and brought her face closer. Their lips had almost met when they heard screaming.

"What the…?" Tala said standing and helping Mizuki to her feet. Mizuki crossed her room to the window. Pushing the filmy teal material out of the way, her eyes scanned the front yard. She grinned when she saw Yori chasing Kaito. Mizuki noticed all her neighbors standing out on their porches, laughing. She felt strong arms slide and around her waist and Tala's face appeared on her shoulder.

"So, you never answered my question." Tala said, nuzzling Mizuki's cheek.

Mizuki giggled, "What question?" she asked.

"You know the one where I asked you to be my girlfriend." Tala replied. Mizuki smiled and turned in Tala's arm to face him.

"Oh, that question." She said, draping her arms around Tala's neck.

"Yea, that question." He said, pulling her closer.

"Well, I'm not sure. You see, there's this boy I like but I just got out of a bad relationship, and I'm not sure this guy is worth the time." Mizuki said, shrugging her shoulders and turning her face away. Tala's eyes widen and his body tensed. Mizuki noticed out of the corner of her eye, flashing Tala a devilish grin. Tala relaxed and grinned.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to prove to you I'm worth the time." He said, picking Mizuki up and throwing her on the bed. Climbing on top of her, he captured her lips with his. His tongue dragged across her bottom lip. Mizuki smiled and parted her lips, allowing Tala access. Tala's tongue dipped into her mouth, rubbing against her tongue slowly and making her moan. He pulled away and looked down at Mizuki, grinning.

"I guess you are worth it." Mizuki said, panting and red.

"That's what I thought…" Tala said, before dipping back down and kissing Mizuki again.

How'd you like the oneshot? I'm thinking of making a second, lemony one. So, if you want it, better be sure to R&R. Thanks!!


End file.
